The present invention relates to a disk recording and reproducing device for recording and reproducing information in and from magnetic or optical disks.
Conventional disk recording and reproducing devices have an L-shaped slide member composed integrally of a front portion on which an eject button is attached and a slide portion extending perpendicularly from an end of the front portion in a direction in which the slide portion is slidable.
Therefore, the slide member is subjected to a bending moment each time the eject button is depressed, with the result that the tip end of the slide member is pressed against an inner surface of a slide panel to impair the slidability of the slide member. Furthermore, frictional contact between the slide member and the side panel produces particles due to wear of these members, the particles being responsible for preventing smooth movement of various components and adversely affecting reading and writing of information from and on the disk.